


Spamming not welcome...sometimes

by flikrin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Future Fic, Hibird is awesome, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Ridiculous, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flikrin/pseuds/flikrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What connects the cloud to the sky? A sudden flood of text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spamming not welcome...sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Er...crack? Willful ignorance of canon?
> 
> For khrfest 34. Hibari/Tsuna - cellphone;"sudden flood of txt messages"

“Hiba-!”

“This is my phone. _No one_ has the right to call me.”

Tsuna looked at his phone in dismay as the dialing tone reached his ears.

 

To: Hibari Kyoya

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hello Hibari-san! Kusakabe-san gave me your cell phone number. I hope you’re well. It’s spring again in Japan, is Shamal’s medicine still working? I’ll ask him for more if you need it.

 

Hibari snapped his cell phone shut. What Tsunayoshi didn’t say was that he’d badgered Kusakabe for ages to get his number. He had to listen to Kusakabe whine and apologise endlessly until he kicked him out.

However, the reason Hibari still tolerated Tsunayoshi’s trespassing behavior on his phone was due to the herbivore’s faultless politeness. Plus, his texts were quiet, short and to the point.

It was…acceptable, for the moment.

 

To: Hibari Kyoya

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hibari-san how have you been? It’s been a while since I last visited Namimori but it seems the underground construction has been going well. I hope the workers are up to your standard, but please don’t be too hard on them.

 

To: Hibari Kyoya

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hibari-san! Please don’t hurt anymore of the workers. They aren’t really damaging school property since all the construction goes on underground. Soon the Vongola budget won’t even be able to afford the complimentary snacks I sneak for Hibird when he decides to migrate to Italy and back in one day for fun.

 

To: Hibari Kyoya

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hello Hibari-san, please come visit us at Sicily soon. Reborn…has a surprise for you. And it really is a surprise since I don’t know what it is. Maybe you’ll find out more from the monthly reports. Reborn is-

 

Growling, Hibari smashed through the double oak doors of Tsunayoshi’s office as his phone beeped again. He entered in time to see Tsunayoshi staring at the doorway eyes wide with his cell phone still in hand. Then, knocking back his chair, Tsunayoshi stood up abruptly stammering, “H-hibari-san.”

 “Stop spamming my mobile,” Hibari said flatly.

 “You’re here early…” Tsuna finished, seeming to droop visibly at Hibari’s rebuke. “A-and I don’t spam,” he added rather defensively.

 Hibari smirked, “Good.”

 

To: Hibari Kyoya

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Kufufu…I hear you’ve been monopolizing dear Tsunayoshi’s time. The storm brat has been having tantrums that rival his own attribute. Go bother your own herd of bitches. Tsunayoshi-kun doesn’t belong to you alone, Mister I-am-never-here-piece-of-fluff.

 

To: Hibari Kyoya

From: Sawada Tsuna

Hibari-san, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how Mukuro managed to get a hold of my mobile. I swear that man’s everywhere for someone who is really still in jail. And please don’t blame Kusakabe-san for giving me your new number.

 

To: Hibari Kyoya

From: Sawada Tsuna

Please come visit once in a while, Hibari-san. It’s been a long time. I know you’re busy researching, but taking vacations are important as well. It’s not good for people in our profession to become too high strung. It becomes well…not that I’m implying you’re…sorry.

 

To: Sawada Tsuna

From: Hibari Kyoya

You’re the one that needs a vacation, useless herbivore.

 

To: Sawada Tsuna

From: Hibari Kyoya

I didn’t mean Namimori. Go back to that hole the baby calls headquarters.

 

To: Sawada Tsuna

From: Hibari Kyoya

If you bring more than yourself, I’ll bite you in front of everyone.

 

To: Hibari Kyoya

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi

 Open the door, Hibari-san. I’m here.


End file.
